Sweet
by sugawaramin
Summary: Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menculik Namjoon dan di bawa pulang kerumah untuk di jadikan 'peliharaan'nya yang manis.
1. chapter 1

18 Desember 2017

10.43 a.m.

Kediaman Kim, Seoul

Hari Senin.

Adalah hari yang hampir di benci oleh semua orang karena mereka berfikir bahwa hari ini adalah hari di mana semua kesialan berawal.

Rata-rata kalangan murid membenci hari Senin karena di hari ini pelajaran Matematika di mulai pada jam pertama masuk sekolah. Hampir seluruh sekolah di Korea maupun negara lain memulai jam pertama mereka dengan pelajaran yang sangat menyebalkan ini. Belum lagi jika gurumu galak seperti anjing rabies. Kau akan mati di terkam gurumu bahkan jika kau anak yang polos dan rajin mengerjakan tugas sekalipun. Tentu bisa di kecualikan jika gurumu adalah sosok yang suka makan gaji buta.

Rata-rata kalangan pekerja membenci hari Senin karena pada hari ini mereka yang terlambat hadir di tempat kerja akan di ceramahi panjang lebar oleh bos mereka yang kadang tidak tahu diri karena terkadang sang bos lah yang telat hadir dan malah menyalahkan karyawannya yang polos dan tak berdosa.

Rata-rata ibu rumah tangga berharap tidak ada hari Senin karena pada hari ini mereka harus melewatkan drama pagi mereka hanya untuk berbelanja keperluan rumah tangga dan membangunkan suami mereka yang tertidur pulas karena begadang semalaman hanya untuk menonton pertandingan bola sialan itu, kemudian melupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga.

Sedangkan aku berharap hari Senin tidak pernah ada. Tentu saja karena pada hari ini oppa kesayanganku sudah tiada. Aku bahkan berharap bisa melenyapkan tanggal 18 Desember agar ia tidak meninggal. Atau setidaknya, kematiannya bisa di tunda.

Namun berbeda dengan pemuda kelewat manis pemilik nama Kim Nam Joon yang tampak bersemangat di hari Senin yang bersalju ini.

Tentu ia bersemangat. Karena sekolahnya memberikan siswa-siswinya hari libur yang panjang sekali sampai tanggal 15 April tahun depan. Itu di karenakan tingkat dua di sekolahnya harus mendapat kesegaran yang layak untuk otak mereka sebelum menempuh pelajaran yang memuakkan dan ujian yang akan menentukan kelulusan Namjoon dari sekolahnya.

Dan di hari libur ini, ia tengah bersiap untuk melaksanakan kerja sambilan yang di dapatkannya dari sebuah cafè yang baru saja buka beberapa hari yang lalu di pusat kota bersama dengan pacarnya, Kim Da Hyun.

Pemuda manis itu tengah memakai mantel merah maroon yang ia dapatkan dari cafè tempat ia akan bekerja sebelum ia memakaikan syal putih berbahan wol ke lehernya.

"Aku sudah tampan, kan?" Gumam Namjoon sembari menyisir surai ungunya ke belakang menggunakan jarinya. Bibir tebalnya mengukirkan senyum sebelum berhenti narsis di depan cermin, lalu mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di atas lantai, dan akhirnya melesat menuju cafè tempatnya akan bekerja.

Tentu saja bersama pacarnya yang sudah menunggunya di luar rumahnya.

菅原 泯

18 Desember 2017

10.43 a.m.

Kantor pusat Oh Corporation, Seoul

Senin ini adalah hari yang cukup cerah jika di bandingkan hari-hari yang sebelumnya. Bahkan tidak ada hujan salju yang mengerikan seperti kemarin-kemarin, yang membuat banyak orang lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah mereka dengan segelas coklat panas dan selimut hangat mereka sembari menonton acara televisi kesukaan mereka.

Hari ini salju hanya turun dengan jumlah yang sangat sedikit. Memang tidak bisa di hitung dengan jari, namun jika di bandingkan dengan kemarin, memang dapat di lihat langit begitu damai dalam menerjunkan kepingan salju ke muka bumi ini.

Namun wajah pria yang telah berumur tiga puluh empat tahun ini, tidaklah secerah hari ini. Wajahnya terlihat murung karena memikirkan sesuatu yang entah-apa-itu-aku-pun-tak-tahu. Namun sorot matanya yang biasanya tajam terus saja memandang ke arah luar jendela, mengekspresikan kesedihan yang mendalam. Entah sedih karena apa, namun sepertinya hanya karena hal yang sepele.

Buktinya saja, ia masih masuk kerja sekarang. Hmm..

Nama pria itu adalah Oh Se Hun. Pria berumur tiga puluh empat tahun yang menjadi pemimpin perusahaan Oh Corporation itu memiliki paras yang sangat tampan. Bahkan Sehun di juluki 'Sang Pahatan Dewa' saking tampannya pria itu.

Sayang seribu sayang, hanya sedikit wanita atau pun pria yang betah menjadi teman maupun pasangan Sehun. Karena Sehun itu sangat galak seperti beruang kutub yang baru melahirkan. Tatapannya juga sangat tajam, bahkan di saat ia tidak sedang emosi pun sorot matanya masih tetap tajam. Rasanya seperti tatapannya itu akan menusukmu sampai mati. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa mengerti tabiat buruk Sehun dan setia berteman dengannya.

Tapi sesungguhnya, Sehun itu baik, kok. Aku berani bersumpah.

Bahkan, di saat salah satu karyawan perusahaannya sakit, Sehun tak segan untuk meliburkan karyawan itu sampai benar-benar sembuh. Ia juga sampai membayar seluruh tagihan pengobatan sekalipun itu akan membuatnya jatuh miskin.

Meski begitu, ada satu orang yang benar-benar bisa membuat Sehun menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Yang benar-benar bisa membuat pria berumur tiga dekade lebih ini mengembangkan senyumannya yang membuat es dengan suhu berminus-minus derajat langsung meleleh dalam sekejap.

Yang benar-benar bisa membuat seorang Oh Se Hun yang sangat galak ini jatuh cinta...

Tetapi, mirisnya. Orang yang di taksir Sehun ini, bahkan tidak mengenalnya, juga sebaliknya.

Pujaan hatinya Sehun ini adalah pemuda yang benar-benar manis. Wajahnya imut sekali, seperti kucing gendut yang suka bermanja dengan majikannya. Sampai-sampai Sehun ingin sekali menggeret pemuda itu ke rumahnya dan menjebloskannya ke kandang kucingnya yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni karena Sehun berganti peliharaan menjadi anjing bernama Vivi dan memberinya makan banyak-banyak. Dengan tujuan kucingnya itu tidak mampu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri karena tubuhnya terlalu berat dan memilih untuk tidak kabur. Jangan lupakan lesung pipi yang membuat senyum pemuda itu jadi makin manis.

Sehun juga pernah menyangka bahwa pemuda itu masih berumur enam tahun karena tingkahnya terlalu kekanakan dan menggemaskan. Saat melihat pemuda itu mengenakan seragam SMA dengan dua garis di dasinya, barulah Sehun tahu bahwa yang di taksirnya ini adalah bocah SMA yang masih berumur sekitar tujuh belas atau delapan belas tahun yang berada di tingkat dua.

Beberapa kali Sehun memperhatikan bocah itu melintas di depan kantor perusahaannya, ia jadi tahu bahwa bocah itu bekerja sambilan di butik yang baru di buka beberapa hari yang lalu yang terletak di sebelah kantornya. Dan ia juga jadi tahu bahwa bocah yang di taksirnya itu bernama Kim Nam Joon.

Sehun nekat bertanya pada pemilik butik hanya untuk mengetahui nama bocah itu. Tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan ada penggemar wajahnya di luar sana dan berakhir dengan meminta tanda tangannya.

Tapi Oh Se Hun cukup merasa aneh dengan Kim Nam Joon. Karena bocah itu memiliki rambut berwarna ungu dan bermata biru. Oke sajalah jika bermata biru, itu berarti Namjoon memakai lensa kontak, kan? Tapi rambut ungu? Bukannya sekolah tidak memperbolehkan muridnya untuk mengecat rambut selain warna coklat?

"Hhh..." Pria itu mendesah lelah karena terus-terusan melihat keluar jendela tanpa menemukan jawaban dari alasan mengapa ia terus menerus memandang keluar jendela semenjak ia baru sampai ke kantornya. Sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di ruangan pribadinya ini.

Lagipula untuk apa dia memandangi jendela untuk menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti? Menurutku itu satu hal yang menajiskan.

Atau aku yang berlebihan?

Oh Se Hun merogoh saku celana bahannya dan mengambil benda berbentuk persegi dari sana. Ponsel. Dan menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponsel itu beberapa kali sebelum ia mendekatkan layar ke telinganya.

Nada sambung terdengar. Menandakan ia tengah menelepon seseorang.

[Halo?]

"Ya, Kim Jong In. Mari kita bertemu." Astaga. Tak ada basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

[Kau kenapa, Hun? Tak biasanya mengajak bertemu. Kau kangen aku?]

"Jijik, Jong. Lebih baik cepat ke ruanganku. Sebelum aku menggundulimu."

[Ya ya ya. Baiklah, tuan Oh.]

Pada akhirnya, panggilan singkat itu terputus dari seberang sana.

菅原 泯

18 Desember 2017

11.11 a.m.

Winter's Hikaru, Seoul

Winter's Hikaru yang baru akan di buka hari ini memiliki arti 'cahaya musim dingin'. Nama itu di berikan oleh Namjoon dengan harapan agar cafè milik kakaknya ini dapat memberikan cahaya baru bagi dunia anak remaja di musim dingin yang indah ini.

Dan rencananya, cafè ini hanya akan buka di musim gugur dan musim dingin saja. Karena semua minuman dan makanan yang di jual di cafè ini semuanya bertema musim dingin.

Namun Winter's Hikaru tidak hanya sebuah cafè. Gedung bergaya Inggris kuno yang memiliki empat lantai ini juga di fungsikan sebagai restoran makanan Asia, toko kue, tempat pemotretan pribadi, juga tempat tinggal.

Jika kalian bertanya tempat tinggal siapa,

Gedung ini di bangun oleh kakek Namjoon jauh sebelum kedua orang tua Namjoon lahir dan di berikan kepada kakak Namjoon, Kim Hyeo Yeon, sebagai bentuk warisan. Sedangkan Namjoon mendapatkan uang sebanyak dua puluh milyar Won dari kakeknya itu, namun Namjoon yang tidak tahu mau memakai uang itu untuk apa, memberikan semuanya untuk Hyeoyeon agar di kelola.

Lalu gedung tua itu di renovasi sedemikian rupa dengan menggunakan uang itu. Jadilah lantai teratas sebagai tempat tinggal Hyeoyeon, lantai ketiga sebagai toko kue semenjak lima tahun lalu, lantai kedua sebagai restoran, dan lantai dasar sebagai cafè. Sementara tempat pemotretan di lakukan di seluruh lantai gedung, tak terkecuali rumah Hyeoyeon.

Dan sekarang, Namjoon bersama pacarnya, Dahyun, tengah menyebarkan brosur promosi Winter's Hikaru kepada semua orang yang lewat di depan gedung Winter's Hikaru serta mengundang mereka untuk datang ke cafè baru itu.

"Tuan! Nona! Silahkan mampir ke Winter's Hikaru! Terima kasih!"

"Silahkan mampir ke Winter's Hikaru!"

"Ayo ke Winter's Hikaru!"

"Selamat berkunjung kembali ke Winter's Hikaru! Terima kasih!"

Ya,

Begitulah kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh Namjoon dan Dahyun sampai Hyeoyeon datang pada mereka dan menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam cafè, "Namjoon! Dahyunie!"

Panggilan Hyeoyeon membuat Dahyun menoleh, tapi tidak dengan Namjoon yang raut wajahnya seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kim Hyeo Yeon tampak keluar dengan menggunakan baret hitam di rambut sebahu berwarna pirangnya. Ia mengenakan sweater bergaya turtle neck berwarna senada dengan kulitnya, dan di balut lagi oleh mantel berwarna coklat kayu. Rok rimpel berwarna hitam yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Wajahnya di poleskan make up tipis yang tampak natural dan sangat cocok untuk wajahnya.

Benar-benar cantik dan stylish. Pantas saja Namjoon sangat mengerti fashion dan make up. Ternyata di turunkan dari Hyeoyeon.

"Eonni cantik sekali. Mau kemana?" Itu Dahyun yang bertanya, sementara pacarnya masih sibuk memberikan brosur pada orang-orang yang lewat.

"Ah, terima kasih!" Sebentar wanita Kim itu mengelus surai Dahyun, "Aku ingin pergi ke butik, seperti biasa. Namjoon harus kubelikan kemeja lagi untuk pemotretan selanjutnya. Dan aku juga harus mencari fotografer yang bagus. Fotografer yang kemarin itu sangat menyebalkan, sudah hasilnya jelek, minta bayaran mahal pula. Ugh, aku tidak mau menyewa jasa di tempat yang kemarin lagi,"

Bibir Hyeoyeon mengerucut kesal meskipun sedetik kemudian ia dan calon adik iparnya yang manis itu tertawa, "Iya. Yang benar saja kita barus memasang gambar wajah Namjoon oppa yang kabur begitu di brosur. Nanti calon pelanggan kabur, deh!"

Sementara Kim Nam Joon hanya tersenyum kecil sembari tetap membagikan brosur Winter's Hikaru yang hanya tersisa beberapa lembar lagi di tangannya.

"Oh iya, tadi eonni memanggil kami. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta Dahyunie bertukar posisi dengan Jungkook sementara aku pergi. Karena aku takut Jungkook akan melakukan kesalahan saat aku tidak mengawasi. Dan Namjoon, aku ingin kau pergi ke lantai dua untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak memasak masakan Prancis lagi dan pastikan Daehyun tidak sampai hati menjemur cumi-cumi di balkon. Ah, pastikan juga mereka tidak hanya berpacaran di sana. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mempekerjakan mereka dalam satu lantai. Lalu kau harus pergi ke lantai tiga untuk memastikan Namjoo dan Taetae tidak memakan cupcake lagi. Mereka sangat ganas jika melihat kue itu." Final sudah ucapan Kim Hyeo Yeon.

"Serahkan pada kami, noona." Akhirnya Namjoon ikut dalam percakapan juga bersama kakak dan pacarnya.

"Jangan lupa memberi puding susu pada pelanggan cafè, ya, Dahyunie? Aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa, wahai kalian!" Kim Hyeo Yeon melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa meninggalkan cafè miliknya. Juga meninggalkan Kim Nam Joon dan Kim Da Hyun yang tengah beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menjalankan tugas.

菅原 泯

18 Desember 2017

11.23 a.m.

Wagyu Steak Rest., Seoul

"Jadi, begini rencanaku, Hun. Dengankan baik-baik,"

Namanya Kim Jong In. Wanita berumur tiga puluh satu yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara itu menatap Oh Se Hun dengan sorot mata paling serius yang pernah di dapati sang pria selama ini.

Jongin benar-benar serius ingin membantunya. Tapi Sehun yakin dengan cara yang sedikit gila.

"Laptopmu akan rusak dalam rencana ini. Jadi aku sudah berinisiatif untuk memindahkan seluruh data penting perusahaan dan file 'rahasia'mu ke dalam laptopku." Jongin tersenyum mesum. Sementara Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Jangan memanfaatkanku, Jong. Serius, aku akan memotong gajimu jika kau masih seenaknya mencuri video-videoku."

"Ah, jangan pelit begitu padaku. Begini juga aku bisa membantumu, kan?"

"Nah, jadi, saat bocah itu akan menemui kakaknya sekitar satu jam lagi. Kau keluar dari restoran ini sambil membawa laptopmu. Susuri jalanan ini ke kiri, maka kau akan mendapatinya berjalan ke kanan, yang artinya ke arahmu. Aku sudah meletakkan kulit pisang di sisi jalanan yang sering di lewatinya. Bocah itu sangat ceroboh, jadi ia tak akan memperhatikan jalan dan dapat kupastikan bocah bodoh itu akan tergelincir karena kulit pisang. Di tambah jalanan tertutup salju," ujar Jongin.

"Kau itu, bisa tidak mengatainya bodoh, kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah datar meski nada bicaranya benar-benar tidak santai.

"Ya ya ya, tuan Oh," Giliran Jongin yang memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Nah, saat ia sudah dekat dengan kulit pisang. Pastikan kau juga sudah dekat dengan benda itu. Lalu saat ia sudah tergelincir, pastikan kau berada tepat di depannya agar ia bisa menabrakmu. Tepat di saat itu, kau lempar laptopmu ke udara dengan gaya yang di buat senatural mungkin. Kau harus membuat laptopmu mendarat tepat di kepalamu. Jadi usahakan kau jatuh di atas dia. Lindungi kepalanya agar ia tidak gegar otak.

"Dan saat laptopmu sudah jatuh ke atas kepalamu, berpura-puralah pingsan atau pingsan saja sungguhan. Maka ia akan membawamu ke rumah sakit setelah sibuk panik sebelumnya. Dan saat kau sudah sadar, minta pertanggungjawabannya. Lalu kau bisa menyeretnya ke apartemenmu. Kemudian nikahi dia saat itu juga, dan kau akan hidup bahagia selamanya! Yeay! Dan akhirnya bosku dapat melepas masa lajangnya setelah jutaan tahun lamanya. Lalu Kim Jong In ikut berbahagia karena gajinya di naikkan tiga kali lipat!" Final Jongin sambil bertepuk tangan.

Tuh kan, caranya gila.

Wanita itu bahkan berakting menangis karena terharu (karena ia dapat menyusun rencana yang menurutnya tidak akan gagal) yang tampak seperti sungguhan, sebelum akhirnya tergelak ringan sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun sembari meyakinkan pria itu bahwa rencananya akan berhasil.

"Kim Jong In," panggil Sehun.

"Hm?"

"Kau cantik."

Dan pipi wanita Kim itu benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus.

菅原 泯

Fanfiction pertama di nih reupload dari wattpad. semoga kalian semua suka ya


	2. chapter 2

"Hei.. Namjoon.."

"A-apa, ahjussi?"

"Ingat namaku. Oh Se Hun."

"Namjoonie akan mengingatnya.. Namjoonie janji!"

"Namjoon.."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat.."

18 Desember 2006

10.43 a.m.

Wagyu Steak Rest., Seoul

Oh Se Hun.

Pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu memandangi seorang gadis dua puluh tahunan di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Ekspresi sedingin es yang selama ini melekat erat di wajahnya, berganti menjadi ekspresi yang paling menyedihkan di muka bumi yang tidak indah-indah amat ini. Bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari ekspresi hiu goblin.

Sedangkan gadis cantik berkulit eksotis di depannya, hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan iba tanpa bisa berkata sepatah katapun semenjak pemuda pucat berparas tampan itu menjelaskan satu hal pada gadis bernama Kim Jong In ini. Dan menurut Jongin, Sehun sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Karena, demi paus biru yang beratnya berton-ton itu.

SEHUN MENYUKAI BOCAH!! BOCAH!!

Dan bocah itu bahkan baru saja masuk ke sekolah dasar! Tolong camkan itu!

"Aku tidak tahu cara untuk membantumu membuat bocah bau kencur itu melirikmu, Hunnie. Aku hanya tahu caranya menghabiskan steak yang kau pesan. Sungguh, maa-"

Plak!

Hampir seisi restoran langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada Sehun dan Jongin setelah mendengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras di kepala gadis eksotis itu serta mendengar Jongin menjerit sakit.

Jangan berlebihan menyalahkan Sehun. Itu juga salahnya Jongin karena membuat Sehun yang tempramentalnya memang rendah jadi mengamuk karena Jongin menghabiskan steak Sehun yang harganya terbilang fantastis. Wagyu Steak Restaurant memang terkenal karena kualitas dagingnya yang sangat bagus. Bahkan mereka dengan percaya diri, mengimpor daging jenis A4 yang di nobatkan sebagai daging terbaik nomor dua di dunia dari Jepang langsung.

Harganya pun sangat mahal untuk satu porsinya, kau harus mengeluarkan dana sebesar 100.000 Won untuk menikmati daging ini. Maka tak heran jika Sehun lepas kendali karena Jongin memesan enam porsi daging untuk dirinya sendiri, dan masih memakan jatah milik Sehun dengan amat biadab.

Gadis cantik itu memang nomor satu jika sudah berhadapan dengan makanan.

"Astaga, Hunnie. Sakit tahu! Kalau nanti aku gegar otak, bagaimana?!" Jongin memekik pelan. Ia tentu tidak mau mendapat pandangan sinis dari orang-orang lain karena ia menjerit heboh. Belum lagi respon yang ia dapatkan dari Sehun bukanlah permintaan maaf, malah gumaman yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah gadis bodoh yang tahunya menghabiskan uang Sehun saja. Dan gumaman lain yang intinya mengatakan Jongin bisa saja jadi pemeras ulung.

Dalam hati, rasanya ingin sekali untuk membantai Sehun. Tapi tidak bisa. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga, Sehun terlalu tampan untuk di bunuh. Dan pria tampan itu mulai langka keberadaannya.

Tentu Jongin tidak akan sanggup jika menikah dengan pria yang bertampang biasa saja. Apalagi yang bertampang buruk. Makanya ia punya misi untuk melestarikan pria tampan.

"Mmh.. siapa nama bocah itu?" Akhirnya Jongin lebih memilih untuk mengalah pada yang lebih tua. Yah, mau di bagaimanakan juga yang bisa membantu Sehun hanya Jongin seorang.

Karena jika Sehun minta bantuan orang lain, Jongin khawatir orang itu malah akan melaporkan Sehun dengan tuduhan pedofilia.

"Kim Nam Joon," jawab Sehun pelan. Jongin mengernyit. Ia sepertinya tahu siapa pemilik nama itu, "Kim Nam Joon? Maksudmu, cucu pemilik gedung Winter's Hikaru? Yang rambutnya warna ungu itu?" Sehun mengangguk antusias. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dengan ekstrim.

"Dari tadi anak itu ada di pojok restoran ini, lho. Kau tak sadar?" tanya Jongin yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala Sehun. "Dia itu sepupuku. Tadi aku yang mengajaknya ke sini untuk menemui Hyoyeon, kakaknya. Habisnya dia terus merengek padaku."

Mendengar fakta mengejutkan tersebut, Sehun segera melemparkan pandangannya menuju arah yang di tunjuk oleh Jongin, "K-kau sepupunya? Gadis hitam buruk rupa sepertimu?" Sehun terlihat menahan tawanya setelah memperdengarkan nada mengejek dari mulutnya.

"Hei! Aku tidak buruk rupa! Kau hanya belum tahu bahwa banyak pria tampan dan mapan yang mengejarku," Jongin berujar sombong, "Kau tahu Kim Joon Myeon? Zhang Yi Xing? Kris Wu? Mereka semua tergila-gila padaku karena wajahku yang cantik ini. Sedangkan kau? Kau hanya om-om albino pedofil yang tertarik dengan Namjoon yang manis dan imut." Jongin melanjutkan dengan sarkastis.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin dan terkikik geli (terkadang Sehun bisa menjadi seseorang yang tidak menyeramkan). Tampaknya pemuda tampan itu tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Jongin yang terkadang memang pedas. Bersahabat selama sembilan belas tahun dengan gadis itu membuat Sehun cukup mengerti bagaimana tipikal Jongin.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan agar Namjoon mau padamu?"

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Habiskan saja makananmu da-"

"NAMJOONIE BENCI HYOYEON NOONA!! HYOYEON NOONA JAHAAAAT!!!"

Baik Sehun maupun Jongin langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara cempreng yang menggelegar dari arah pojok ruangan. Sehun dan Jongin kompak menoleh ke arah suara itu datang.

Terlihatlah bocah bernama Kim Nam Joon yang menendang tulang kering seorang gadis berambut pirang yang di ketahui bernama Hyoyeon. Namjoon meraung ganas sebelum akhirnya ia menangis keras dan keluar dari restoran mewah itu.

Tanpa babibu Jongin bergegas menghampiri sang gadis yang tengah tergolek lemas sembari memegangi kakinya dan Sehun mengikuti kemana larinya bocah berumur enam tahun itu dengan perlahan, tentunya Sehun tak ingin Namjoon malah semakin kesal karena tahu dirinya tengah di buntuti, maka ia menjaga jarak cukup jauh dari bocah itu.

Mereka melewati beberapa toko buku, butik, dan berbagai jenis restoran yang berderet rapi di pinggir jalan kota Seoul yang tengah sepi di hari itu. Dan karena trotoar juga sepi, Sehun dapat dengan mudah memantau kemana kedua kaki mungil Namjoon melangkah.

Dan tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berdering, tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Secepat kilat Sehun menjawab panggilan itu setelah mengetahui panggilan tersebut berasal dari Jongin.

"Ada apa, Jong?" tanya Sehun cepat.

"Sehunie, kau harus bisa menangkap Namjoon sebelum dia memiliki niat untuk menyeberang jalan! Kumohon.. Namjoon benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat mengamuk seperti ini. Aku takut ia celaka." Suara Jongin terdengar amat sendu di seberang sana, sementara samar-samar Sehun mendengar suara tangis sesegukan yang tertutupi suara Jongin. Itu pasti suara Hyoyeon.

Spontan Sehun langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada Namjoon, dan dalam hati berharap anak itu belum dekat dengan perempatan jalan.

Tapi terlambat, Namjoon sudah berada di pinggir jalan dan berteriak, "NAMJOONIE BENCI DUNIA INI. NAMJOONIE INGIN MATI SAJA!!!" tanpa ada yang mempedulikan bocah manis itu. Lalu ia mulai berjalan ke tengah jalan tanpa perduli ia akan mati.

Pemuda bermarga Oh itu langsung berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengambil Namjoon yang sekarang berhenti di tengah jalan sembari berdiri tegap di hadapan sebuah truk besar yang melaju cepat ke arahnya, terlihat seperti menantang truk itu untuk mencabut nyawanya. Tentu Sehun berharap orang-orang di sekitar sana ada yang peduli terhadap hidup dan matinya bocah lugu itu, namun nyatanya mereka semua malah berlalu-lalang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ayolah, ini bukan Korea Utara! Seharusnya kalian semua perduli!!, Sehun menjerit di hatinya. Ia terlalu khawatir jika tidak ada yang bisa mencegah Namjoon.

"NAMJOON!! KIM NAM JOON!! PERGI DARI SANA!!!! CEPAT!!!" Sehun berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa, berharap Namjoon akan menurutinya.

Tapi nyatanya Namjoon hanya menatap Sehun sekilas dan memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar berserah saja meski dalam hati ia sangat tegang karena truk di hadapannya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Bagaimana bisa bocah berumur enam tahun bertingkah seperti itu?!

Sementara Sehun yang sudah di pinggir jalan langsung saja melompat dan menangkap Namjoon. Membawa bocah manis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tetapi...

TIN!!! TIN!!!!

BRAK!!!

"SEHUN!! OH SE HUN!!"

Kim Nam Joon membuka matanya yang beberapa menit lalu terpejam dengan sangat erat karena mendengar rintihan kesakitan di dekat telinganya. Dan bocah itu melihat sesosok pria pucat dengan dahi yang basah oleh darah.

"A-ahjussi.. ahjussi!" Namjoon menjerit keras memanggil sosok yang tengah meringis kesakitan itu, "Jangan mati, ahjussi! Namjoonie minta maaf.. hiks.. ahjussi.. maafkan Namjoonie.. hiks.. hiks.." Bocah itu memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan perlahan dan menangis keras. Pasti bocah itu merasa sangat bersalah karena menyakiti Sehun.

Sementara Oh Se Hun berusaha menjaga kesadarannya yang mulai terkikis. Ia tidak kuat menahan sakit di kepalanya akibat benturan hebat dengan aspal dan darahnya yang semakin habis terkuras dari tubuhnya. Jadi pemuda itu langsung mengusap puncak kepala Namjoon dan balas memeluknya meski hal itu membuat tubuhnya semakin sakit karena banyak bergerak.

"Cup cup, Kim Nam Joon.. ahjussi tidak apa-apa. Ahjussi baik-baik saja, kok." Sehun memaksakan bibirnya yang robek itu tersenyum demi membuat bocah itu percaya.

"T-tapi.. hiks.. ahjussi berdarah.. ahjussi pasti sakit.. hiks.. dan itu karena Namjoonie.."

"Hei, Namjoon. Ahjussi tidak akan sakit jika kau mau berhenti menangis." Seketika Namjoon langsung menghentikan tangisannya. Bocah itu tampak sangat polos di mata Sehun sampai ia mulai melupakan kelakuan Namjoon sebelum saat ini.

Tenaga Sehun semakin habis. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit bertubi-tubi yang menyerang tubuhnya saat ini. Kepalanya berdenyut barbar sampai Sehun rasa akan meledak, "H-hei.. Namjoon.."

"A-apa, ahjussi?" tanya Namjoon sambil sesegukan.

"Ingatlah namaku,"

"Oh Se Hun."

"Baiklah, Sehun ahjussi! Namjoonie akan mengingatnya! Namjoonie berjanji!" Bocah polos itu melingkarkan kelingking mungilnya pada kelingking milik Sehun, tanda ia tidak akan melanggar janji yang ia buat dengan Sehun.

"Bagus, Namjoon. Kupegang janjimu."

"Lagi ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Karena mungkin setelah ini aku akan pergi dan tak bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Ya? Apa itu, Sehun ahjussi?"

"Aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Namjoon. Sangat." Kedua tangan Sehun di gunakan oleh pemiliknya untuk menangkup kedua pipi tembam Namjoon. Ia memajukan wajah tampannya yang penuh darah agar semakin dekat dengan wajah Namjoon. Sedikit banyak Sehun heran mengapa bocah ini tidak ketakutan saat melihat wajahnya yang sudah pasti sangat seram.

Haruskah secepat ini aku berpisah denganmu? Bahkan aku baru kali ini bertatap muka secara langsung denganmu.

Dan akhirnya bocah manis berumur enam tahun itu merasakan manisnya darah di bibirnya yang berasal dari bibir pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Ya, Sehun mencium Namjoon. Tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan anak itu selanjutnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak mati dan bisa bertemu Namjoon kembali.

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Kepala Sehun yang benar-benar sakit membuat pemuda itu tak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Setelahnya ia terkapar lemah di jalanan beraspal yang sepi itu.

15 Januari 2007

09.55 a.m.

Rumah Sakit Universitas Seoul, Seoul

Dua puluh delapan hari seorang Oh Se Hun dalam keadaan koma di rumah sakit. Dan hari ini Tuhan membiarkan pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Keluarganya dan Kim Jong In yang selalu bergantian mengunjunginya tiap hari, menangis bahagia setelah mengetahui Oh Se Hun telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Namjoon yang tiap hari menyesali perbuatannya karena telah membuat orang lain celaka itu terbawa suasana dan langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat seperti sudah lama dekat.

Tetapi takdir mulai menyiksa bocah menggemaskan bersurai ungu itu.

"Hei, bocah bodoh. Siapa kau?"


End file.
